Aura Manipulation
The ability to manipulate aura, the subtle, luminous radiation that surrounds a person or object. Variation of Energy Manipulation and Life-Force Manipulation. Spiritual counterpart of Chi Manipulation. Also Called *Chakra Manipulation *Spirit Energy Manipulation Other Terms *Battle Aura *Chakra (Naruto) *Nen (Hunter x Hunter) *Outward Energy *Spirit Energy (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Wave Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate aura, the invisible etheric phenomenon/emanation produced by and surrounding a person or object. Much like the ability, Life-Force Manipulation, the user can manipulate this kind of energy in various ways. However, this ability deals with the energy of their spiritual essence instead of the entire universe. Aura is the energy that is formed from one's achievement of spiritual power through extreme mental focus and strong emotions. Users of this power are able to increase their natural abilities, attract and repel the aura of others, sense the aura, and project it. Different types of aura are located in different parts of the physical body such as the forehead, spine, throat, heart, and stomach. The power of the aura also changes with one's mood. The Seven Auras/Chakras There are 7 auras, each with their attributes and colors. *Muladhara (Red) - Deals with the physical nature of the body. *Swadhisthana (Orange) - Deals with emotions. *Manipura (Yellow) - Deals with self-energy and willpower. *Anahata (Green) - Deals with healing. *Vishuddha (Blue) - Deals with intelligence. *Anja (Indigo) - Deals with mental communication. *Sahasrara (Violet) - Deals with awareness of illusions and obtaining a higher consciousness. Applications Basic *Self-Aura Manipulation: The user has control over their own aura. **Aura Concealment: Users can conceal their aura. **Aura Detection: The user can detect the presence of auras in their vicinity. Advanced *Aura Absorption: The user can see and absorb the auras of others, taking their life-force, memories and powers. *Aura Attacks: The user can release/use aura for various attacks. *Aura Constructs: The user can create weapons and other materials made of aura. *Aura Implanting: The user can implant an aura in a body or an object. *Aura Mimicry: The User can mimic the auras of others, understanding their feelings and mimicking their powers. *Aura Trapping: The user can trap others in their own aura. *Expanded Presence: The user can expand their own aura. *Life-Force Conversion: The user can transmute their own aura into other substances. Red *Physical Augmentation: Users can channel their aura to increase their physical aspects. **Optimal Finesse: Users can use their aura to enhance their finesse to the highest potential. **Physical Attribute Augmentation: Users can use their aura to enhance a specific physical attributes of their body. Orange *Empathy: Users can empathize with others for better understanding. **Animal Empathy: Users can empathize with any kind of animal. **Combat Perception: The user can predict the foe's movements by reading their emotional pulses. **Ecological Empathy: Users can empathize with the surrounding ecosystem. *Emotional Consistency: User's power is dependent on certain emotions. **Emotion Aura: Users can turn their emotions into pure aura. **Emotion Empowerment: The more of an emotion the user feels, the stronger they become. *Emotional Trigger: User can activate and utilize powers based on emotions Yellow *Aura Generation: Users are able to generate their own unique aura. **Aura Constructs: Users can form their aura into solid constructs. ***Life-Force Blade Construction: Users are able to solidify their aura and shape it into bladed weaponry. ***Spiritual Armor: Users can form their aura into durable armor. ** Energetic Pressure: The user can destroy an entire surrounding area with nothing but the force of their aura. ** Energy Duplication: Users can duplicate themselves from using their aura. ** Ergokinetic Combat: Users can channel their aura into their arms and/or legs create power energy enhanced strikes. ** Life-Force Attacks: Users are able to utilize their aura in the form of powerful attacks. *** Formulated Life-Force Blasts: Users are able to turn their aura into a formulated spiritual blast. *** Life-Force Ball Projection: The user can concentrate their aura into the form of a sphere that can vary in both size and power. *** Life-Force Beam Emission: The user can project their aura in the form of a powerful beam of energy that can be varied in the range. *** Life-Force Blast: The user can project their aura in many forms of destructive forces of energies. *** Life-Force Infusion: Users can infuse their weapons or certain parts of their body with their aura in order to increase their effectiveness. *** Projectile Body: The user can shape their aura around their body and become a living projectile. ** Indomitable Will: User possesses a strong force of will. **Spiritual Energy Conversion: The user can convert their aura into a form of energy or matter. ***Aura Implanting: The user can implant their aura into an object and/or person. ***Power Mixture: Users are able to mix their aura with the aura of others. Green *Disease Detection: Users can use their aura to sense the pain, disease, etc, from others and themselves. *Healing: Users can heal or regenerate themselves or another. **Empathic Healing: Users can heal the emotional and traumatic pains. **Healing Aura: Users can generate a healing aura. **Mental Healing: Users can heal the minds of themselves or another. **Internal Bodily Cleansing: Users can cleanse the body from any foreign impurities. Blue *Enhanced Intelligence: The user gains a lower level of enlightenment which enhances their intelligence. **Causality Perception: The user with this aura can deduce cause and relations and create appropriate and effective counter measures. **Enhanced Wisdom: The user is gifted with refined wisdom in order to make proper decisions. Indigo *Spiritual Meditation: Users are able to be at one with their aura in order to keep control of their abilities. **Astral Projection: Users are able to separate themselves from their psychical form. **Dowsing: Users are able to use their aura to track and locate objects, resources, and people. **Mind's Eye: Users can use the indigo aura to access the third eye. **Telepathy: In a meditated state, users are able to mentally communicate with others. **Tranquil State: Users can quiet and clear their mind, allowing them to focus on only the task at hand. Violet *Aura Reading: The user can read the aura of another and gain information of one's emotion, health, and gain information of the special abilities of others. *Higher Consciousness: At a higher level, users are able to spiritually ascend into a developed state of awareness. **Inner Power: Users are able to awaken the hidden potential that has slept within them. *Illusion Awareness: Users are able to become aware of false realities and break free of the Illusion. Elemental Connections In the philosophy of the seven auras/chakras shared by Hinduism and Buddism, each color corresponds to seven elements (see pg. 68). In some cases, the user(s) manipulates their aura to the point where it takes on the characteristics and properties of said elements. Basic *Elemental Manipulation **Elemental Aura **Elemental Generation Advanced *Elemental Attacks *Elemental Constructs *Elemental Infusion *Elemental Pressure *Elemental Mixture and Effect Stacking **Cryo-Electricity Manipulation **Electric-Fire Manipulation **Electric-Water Manipulation **Ice-Fire Manipulation **Light-Darkness Manipulation **Magneto-Graviton Manipulation **Shadow-Metal Manipulation Muladhara (Red) *Earth Manipulation **Crushing **Earth Attacks **Earth Aura **Earth Infusion **Earthquake Generation **Terrakinetic Constructs **Metal Manipulation ***Ferrokinetic Constructs ***Metal Attacks ***Metal Aura **Plant Manipulation ***Chlorokinetic Constructs ***Plant Attacks ***Plant Aura Swadhisthana (Orange) *Ice Manipulation **Cryokinetic Constructs **Freezing **Ice Attacks **Ice Aura **Ice Infusion **Ice Storm Creation *Snow Manipulation **Blizzard Creation **Frigokinetic Constructs *Steam Manipulation **Geyser Creation *Water Manipulation **Hydrokinetic Constructs **Hydro-Telekinesis **Tidal Wave Generation **Water Attacks **Water Aura **Water Infusion Manipura (Yellow) *Fire Manipulation **Burning **Fire Attacks **Fire Aura **Fire Infusion **Firestorm Creation **Pyrokinetic Constructs **Pyro-Telekinesis *Heat Manipulation Anahata (Green) *Air Manipulation **Air Attacks **Air Aura **Aerokinetic Constructs **Air Infusion **Aero-Telekinesis **Tornado Creation *Sound Manipulation **Sonokinetic Constructs **Sound Aura **Sound Infusion **Sound Wave Generation Vishuddhi (Blue) *Electricity Manipulation **Electrical Constructs **Electrical Telekinesis **Electricity Attacks **Electric Aura **Electricity Infusion **Electromagnetism/Magnetism Manipulation ***Attraction & Repulsion ***Electromagnetic/Magnetic Attacks ***Magnetic Aura ***Magnetic Infusion *Light Manipulation **Light Attacks **Light Aura **Light Infusion **Illumination **Photokinetic Constructs Anja (Indigo) *Darkness Manipulation **Darkness Attacks **Darkness Aura **Darkness Infusion **Shadow Generation **Umbrakinetic Constructs Sahasrara (Violet) *Space-Time Manipulation **Space-Time Attacks ***Space-Time Slicing **Spatial Manipulation ***Spatial Attacks ***Spatial Constructs ***Spatial Infusion *** Spatial Tuning ****Effect Field Projection ****Spatial Telekinesis ***Teleportation ***Gravity Manipulation ****Gravity Attacks ****Gravity Aura ****Gravity Constructs ****Gravity Infusion ****Gravitational Singularity Generation ****Gyro-Telekinesis Variations * Dark Aura Manipulation: One's aura can be corrupted by negative emotions. * Pure Aura Manipulation: One's aura can be purified of all negative emotions. Associations *Biological Essence Manipulation *Chi Manipulation: Physical Counterpart. *Effect Field Projection *Emotional Energy Manipulation *Energy Manipulation *Esoteric Energy Manipulation *Life-Force Manipulation *Presence Manipulation *Spiritual Force Manipulation *Training Regimen: like all other powers out there training is one of the method to develop this kind of ability that even an average human can achieve on intense physical and mental regimen. *Transcendent Energy Manipulation: Should the user experience of sort of fundamental change, they will become able to spiritually and mentally grow, allowing them to manipulate all of the seven auras to a powerful degree. Trivia *In many forms of fiction, mostly anime, aura is shown to be in forms resembling flames, electricity, smoke, waves, whirlwinds and/or light. Limitations *Users must be in control of their emotions. **Weak against Emotion Manipulation. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon of the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user, and their power's natural limits. *If connections are blocked, the aura cannot flow. *May be able to use only one aura at a time. *Life-Force Inhibition is the perfect counter. Known Users References To learn more how the concept of aura is used in fictional universes and real life, visit the following websites. *Aura (paranormal) *Energy in YuYu Hakusho *Chakra in Naruto *Nen in Hunter × Hunter *Aura in RWBY Gallery The Layers of Aura.png|The layers of Aura. Colors of Aura.jpg|Colors of Aura. John Dusk Absolution 2.jpg|John Dusk (Avatar Press) is capable of generating and manipulating his unique aura to an impressive degree. Grimlock Aura Choke.gif|A Grimlock (Charmed) manipulates Phoebe Halliwell's aura to strangle her. Gon Freecss.jpg|As an Enhancer, Gon Freecss (Hunter x Hunter) is able to increase his natural abilities in both offense and defense using his Nen. He is also capable of forming his Nen into weapons, emit blasts of energy, and increase his healing factor. EmperorTime.png|Kurapika (Hunter x Hunter), who is originally a Conjurer, becomes a Specialist when his eyes turn scarlet. As a Specialist, he has absolute control over any Nen category he desires. He calls this ability "Emperor Time" MDAwNQ .jpg|Through Vows & Limitations, Gon (Hunter x Hunter) paid with everything for an overwhelming power in his vow to revenge, resulting in him transforming into an adult version of himself. The limitation placed is so great that a single attempt of Exorcism kills. Chart.jpg|The Categories of Nen chart, indicates the 6 categories of Nen from Hunter x Hunter. Each person falls upon a category, depending on their personalities and characteristics. Depending on the category, each Nen user posses an ability that is unique to him/herself. Tsuna Dying Will Mode.jpg|By using the energy refined from his life-force, the Dying Will Flame, Tsunayoshi Tsuna Sawada (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is able to use it as a type of battle aura that great resembles fire in both appearances and properties. With it, he is capable of possessing highly destructive power, gain many powerful forms to further increase his strength, and perform powerful burning techniques Basil Dying Will Mode.jpg|Much like Tsuna, Basil (Katekyō Hitman Reborn!) is capable of entering a Dying Will Mode. However, he requires the use of Dying Will Pills. Naruto Uzumaki.png|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) uses his chakra to amplify his ninjutsu and summoning techniques, create his traditional Rasengan (As well combining it with his Nature Affinity: Wind as well the chakra of other sources to strengthen it), and further increase his power by mixing it with the Chakra of the Nine Tailed Beast, Kurama. 20090131-naruto433.jpg|One example includes Naruto using his Nature Affinity: Wind to convert his chakra into wind, allowing him channel into his Rasengan to create his Rasenshuriken. Three-Tails Naruto.PNG|Being the jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, Kurama, Naruto was able to gain power from his chakra when he was enraged. Kurama-and-naruto-prosper1.jpg|After Naruto befriended Kurama, their hearts synchronized, allowing them to access the Kurama Mode in their Tailed form. Sasuke Uchiha Shippuden.png|Sasuke Uchiha (Naruto) is highly infamous for using his chakra in more aggressive manners than his rival, Naruto. He possesses a great amount of strong chakra which he uses for his signature fire style jutsu and his Nature Affinity: Lightning for a wide variety of electrical attacks such as his Chidori. File:Chidori Katana.jpeg|For example, Sasuke is able to use his Nature Affinity: Lightning to covert his chakra into electricity, allowing him channel it through his chokutō in order to create his Sword of Kusanagi: Chidori Katana Sasuke in Cursed Seal Level 2 2.jpg|When Sasuke was under the guidance of Orochimaru, he was given the Cursed Seal of Heaven. Whenever it was active, Sasuke gained an increase in chakra and physical capabilities. Sasuke's Complete Susanoo.png|With the aid of the Mangekyō Sharingan, Sasuke was able to form his chakra in to the gigantic Susanoo that fights on his behalf. Naruto Shippuden 424.jpg|Naruto and Sasuke (Naruto) received the Six Paths chakra from Hagoromo that allows them to use the Six Paths Sage Mode and the Rinnegan respectively. Sakura.png|Sakura Haruno (Naruto), albeit weaker than Naruto and Sasuke, possesses more precise control of her chakra. And after training under Tsunade, she became significantly stronger, able to channel her own chakra into her fists, to which Naruto constantly refers as, "monstrous strength". Cherry Blossom Impact.png|One example of Sakura's strength is her ability to concentrate, and minute chakra control. With this, she able to channel an immense amount of chakra into her body at one moment and then gather it into her fist to strike the ground, unleashing her Cherry Blossom Impact. Sakura Yin Seal Release.png|As a result of her training with Tsunade, Sakura became able to combine the power of the Strength of a Hundred Seal with Creation Rebirth in order to access the Ninja Art Creation Rebirth — Strength of a Hundred Technique, allowing her to heal any damage that she sustains instantly. Kakashi Hatake Lightning Blade render.png|Kakashi Hatake (Naruto), although with average chakra reserves, can use all five basic nature transformations, as well as the Yin Release and Yang Release. He also use his Natue Affinity: Lightning infuse his weapons with electricity and utilize electrical attack such as his Lightning Cutter. Lightning Release Lightning Beast Tracking Fang.png|One example of Kakashi's use of his Nature Affinity: Lightning is his Lightning Release: Lightning Beast Tracking Fang technique to create lightning bolt in the form of a hound. Jinchuuriki&Bijuu.jpg|The Tailed Beasts (Naruto), also know Chakra Monsters, are ten giant monsters that are actually beings of living Chakra. They each possess incredible power and not lack the intelligence to use it effectively. Ninjutsu.png|The Chakra Nature Transformation system of the Naruto series. The ninja molds and defines their chakra into an innate type of chakra nature, altering its properties an characteristics. Riolu Aura Sphere.png|Riolu (Pokémon), much like his evolved form Lucario, is sensitive to Aura, but not as skilled in wielding it. Even so, it is still capable of projection an Aura Sphere to defend itself. RWBY Ruby Volume 4.png|Ruby Rose (RWBY) is a skilled Huntress and leader of team RWBY. Like most Hunters and Huntresses, she is able to use her Aura to fuel her Semblance, which allows to dash with unnatural speed in any direction of her choosing, sometimes giving off the illusion of teleporting. RWBY Weiss Schnee Volume 4.png|Weiss Schnee (RWBY) is a skilled Huntress and member of team RWBY. She is able to use her Aura to fuel her Semblance, which allows her to her to create multipurpose Glyphs. RWBY Blake Belladonna Volume 4.png|Blake Belladonna (RWBY) is a skilled Huntress and member of team RWBY. She is able to use her Aura to fuel her Semblance, which allows her to create shadow-clones to fight or distact an enemy and block their attacks. RWBY Yang Xiao Long Volume 4.png|Yang Xiao Long (RWBY) is a skilled Huntress and member of team RWBY. Like most Hunters and Huntresses, Yang is able use her Aura fuel her Semblance, which allows her to absorb damage and add it to her own physical strength as well as coat herself in a firey energy. The Four Maidens.png|The four Maidens (RWBY) the hosts of a vast natural power that has existed in Remnant for thousands of years. With their power tied to their Aura, they are able to wield the very powers of nature without the use of Dust. Woo Foo Aura.PNG|Yin and Yang (Yin Yang Yo) with their Woo Foo Aura activated and fused together. With their auras, they are able to increase their strength, speed, agility, and fly as well. They are also capable of mixing each others powers to create more powerful attacks. YYH Yusuke Urameshi.png|Yusuke Uramesh (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a spiritually-endowed human-demon hybrid who was taught the use of Spirit Energy by Genkai. Since then, he is able to manipulate his Spirit Energy to increase his natural abilites, sense Spirit Energy, and use it to project his trusty Spirit Gun. YYH Kazuma Kuwabara.png|Kazuma Kuwabara ( Yu Yu Hakusho) is a human psychic who is able to control his Spirit Energy. Much like Yusuke, he can use his Spirit Energy to increase his powers, heal the injuries of others, sense Spirit Energy, and use it to construct his Spirit Sword and later Dimension Sword. Genkai.jpg|Genkai (Yu Yu Hakusho) is a powerful user of Spirit Energy. Even in her advanced age her power his formidable, able to use her Spirit Energy to unleash power blasts, reflect the energy of others, perfom spiritual purifications, reverse her age, and even concentrate her energy into her Spirit Wave Orb to act as her source of strength. Genkai Spirit Wave Orb.jpg|Genkai was able to store her Spirit Energy within her body for decades, forming it into her Spirit Wave Orb. With his, she was able to use it as the source of her power before eventually intergrating into Yusuke's energy reserves. YYH Shinobu Sensui.png|Shinobu Sensui (Yu Yu Hakusho) noted himself to having more than ten times the Spirit Energy than Yusuke and is able to use his Spirit Energy in sync with Resshūken fighting style.In additions to this, he possesses the purest and most powerful form of energy know as Sacred Energy; the highest echelon of power. Shinobu Sensui Sacred Energy.png|Thanks to his seven personalities and need to correct the world around him, Shinobu Sensui was able to gain control of the Sacred Energy in six years of training whereas it normal takes fourty years. With his energy he was able to complete outclass Yusuke's power prior to his transformation into a half-demon and shrug off Hiei's Dragon of the Darkness Flame. Yu Yu Hakusho Elemental Manipulation.png|In many cases of the Yu Yu Hakusho universe, humans and demons have either used their Spirit or Demon Energy to control the elements of nature. The key to doing so is to manipulate one's energy to the point where it connects to a specific element, allowing them to manipulate the properties of fire, water, earth, wind, ice, and lightning. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Energy Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Manipulations Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Life-Based Powers Category:Emotion-based Abilities Category:Aura-Based Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Mental Power